


A New Start

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 is attacked, but that’s not what Jack’s worried about. How much does Daniel remember about them and has he screwed up already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SG-1. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for elder_bonnie for the jd_ficathon 2010.

Jack ducked low behind the alcove his team had found to hide behind. He glanced over. Teal’c was aiming his staff weapon with Sam near him. He watched as she moved to find her own position, then glanced towards Daniel. He watched as Daniel shook a momentary confused look off his face to glance at him.

“Business as usual?” Daniel asked.

“Well usually when we’ve established a ‘let’s say hello to each other’ we aren’t greeted by guns and arrows,” Jack quipped back.

Jack frowned at the stone that landed near his boot, “Or stones.”

“Ah, good to know,” Daniel said, frowning.

Jack shrugged as he peeked out of the alcove and fired. He glanced at Daniel again, worried that he’d ruined any chance of their relationship moving towards what it used to be before Daniel died. He should’ve moved slowly, but then Daniel had kissed him and he hadn’t been able to resist.

Think about this later, Jack told himself, worry about getting everyone out alive now.

“The Tiath must have taken over. The Alerkens warned us when we were opening talking about visiting them,” Sam put in.

“What was your first clue?” Jack asked.

“Death to all outsiders!”

“That,” Teal’c grumbled.

Daniel peeked up slowly and fired, “The Tiath fear that the Goa’uld will come back, it’s made them xenophobic.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Can we theorize after we get home safe?”

“Agreed,” Teal’c put in.

Jack yelped as a stone landed on his shoulder, “What’s with the stones?”

“The youngest members of the Tiath fight with slings,” Daniel explained.

“Kids! I’m shooting at kids?” Jack asked.

“Their youngest warriors are twelve,” Teal’c said as arrows flew over there head and landed behind them.

“They’re that way. Can we get to the gate this way?” Jack asked pointing behind them.

“We should be able to,” Sam put in.

“Alright, Sam lead the way, Daniel you follow. Teal’c…”

“I have it, O’Neill,” Teal’c responded.

“Good, let’s go,” Jack said as they started out.

It was slow going, working their way through the trees and cutting a new path to the Stargate. More than once they nearly got hit with arrows, but the gun shots never seemed to get close. More than once stones pelted them.

“We’re just trying to leave!” Jack eventually screamed in frustration before he ducked behind a stone outcropping.

The firing that had followed them ceased.

“You will leave this place and never return?” a voice asked from the trees.

“At this point that’d be wonderful!” Jack answered.

“We will watch you leave, but should you try trickery or return you fate will be death.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but thankfully they were able to make their way back to the path and that made going back to the Stargate easier, much easier now that they weren’t being attacked.

****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

Jack groaned as he sank onto his couch. He glanced at Daniel who had an ice pack on his shoulder.

“Stupid stones,” Jack commented.

“I do find it interesting that the slings were the most accurate,” Daniel said as he turned down the volume of the TV.

“Well we’re not going back,” Jack said.

“They’re going to send a MALP and try to talk to the new leader of the planet, try to find out what happened to the Alerkens. I was looking forward to meeting Abbott.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, “Hope old Abbot is okay.”

“He wasn’t that old,” Daniel complained.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Daniel he had a white beard that went to his belly. He looked like a skinny Santa Claus.”

Daniel smiled and shook his head.

Jack shrugged, “Hey, want more to eat?”

Daniel shook his head, “Full and it’s harder eating with my non-dominant hand.”

“Was I supposed to feed you?” Jack asked.

Daniel started to blush.

“Danny,” Jack complained.

“I’m right here,” Daniel told him, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jack frowned.

Daniel hesitated and moved closer. He took his ice pack and laid it on Jack’s shoulder.

“We should’ve picked up more on the way back.”

Jack leaned into Daniel, “You’re more bruised than I am.”

“Have you seen your back?” Daniel asked.

“I saw your shoulder,” Jack said, “That’s all I needed to see.”

“Guess we’re lucky all we got hit with was rocks,” Daniel commented.

“Don’t mess with kids,” Jack said, “Though I’m glad that none of us got shot or had to have an arrow pulled out, cause that would’ve sucked.”

Daniel laughed slightly.

Jack glanced up, careful in his movement, even though he knew he had his head on Daniel’s non-bruised shoulder. He reached up and touched Daniel’s chin, “Are you sure you remember this?”

Daniel frowned and pulled back, moving so he could look at Jack.

“What?” Jack asked, “Inquiring minds want to know.”

“There are still gaps in my memory,” Daniel admitted, “but I do remember us.”

“Sure you do,” Jack grumbled as he took the icepack off himself and settled it on Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel protested and tried to hand the icepack back.

“I’m going to give up on sharing and put some ice in a baggie,” Jack told him as he went to his kitchen moving slowly.

“I’ll do that,” Daniel tried.

Jack waved Daniel off as Daniel started to try and get up.

“They hit you in your thigh,” Daniel pointed out.

“Hence the need for multiple icepacks,” Jack told him as he rummaged in his freezer, “Oh! I have frozen corn and peas!”

“Corn and peas?” Daniel asked.

“One of those annoying gaps,” Jack explained as he limped back to his couch with his bags of vegetables and towels. He propped his feet on the coffee table and dropped the bag of corn wrapped in a towel on his thigh. He wrapped up the peas and put them on his shoulder.

Daniel settled into the other end of the couch.

“This is probably a stupid question after having already having sex with you, but how much do you remember?” Jack asked.

Daniel frowned, “I knew enough to say something, to know I wanted to pick up where we left off.”

“You do remember I’m a bit of an…”

“I know how you are Jack,” Daniel said, “Even if I don’t remember everything, you’re very open about your personality.”

Jack nodded as he leaned back into his couch with a groan, “Stupid Tiath.”

“If you don’t want to have this conversation with me than why are we having it?” Daniel asked.

“Cause I’m bad at deflecting?” Jack tried.

“You brought it up and your deflecting has been not up to par,” Daniel said.

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Really.”

“Huh,” Jack frowned, “Should’ve tried before the mission when I don’t feel sore at every slight movement.”

“There wasn’t time,” Daniel reminded.

Jack frowned, eyes drawn to the TV a moment before he glanced at Daniel, “I don’t want to screw this up. I lost you and somehow after actually grieving I get you back so I just don’t want to screw this up.”

“You haven’t,” Daniel said.

“Then why are you all the way over there and why do you hesitate every time I touch you?” Jack asked.

“I don’t want to screw this up either,” Daniel told him, “There are things I’m still remembering and there are things that you keep reminding me of.”

“Such as?” Jack asked.

“How much we’re ‘just friends’ at Stargate Command, but at the same time you’re always in my personal space.”

“Habit?” Jack tried, as he gave Daniel an innocent look.

Daniel shook his head and closed the distance between them, slowly and carefully because of his aching muscles, “It’s more now and I’m sorry I died, but…”

“You shouldn’t have to be sorry about that,” Jack interrupted.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Daniel tried.

“You’re here now,” Jack pointed out, “That’s what matters.”

“Then stop worrying,” Daniel said, “If I have a problem with something I’ll tell you. My memories will come back, but I don’t want to wait for every one of them. When I realized we were together I wanted us back and when I realized you hadn’t started a relationship with anyone else I…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jack pointed out, “I was willing to wait.”

Daniel gave Jack a speculative look.

“Okay, I’m not that patient, but for you I could’ve waited a while longer.”

“Jack, I didn’t want to wait.”

“So we’re good?” Jack asked.

“We’re good,” Daniel agreed.

Jack closed the distance between them, captured Daniel’s lips as the peas fell off his shoulder. Jack grimaced into the kiss as he grabbed Daniel’s ice pack before it could fall and moved closer. Daniel pushed away, picked up the peas, settled them onto Jack’s shoulder, “Maybe when we both aren’t so sore.”

“Stupid Tiath.”


End file.
